


Young blood

by Usakobelle



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cute, Family, Gen, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usakobelle/pseuds/Usakobelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Matsuoka siblings were always together when they were younger. Rin constantly doted on his sister, Gou & adored his squirt of a sibling.<br/>One summer their family took a holiday to a beach outside of Iwatobi & enjoyed the sunshine. </p><p>Just an idea I had towards why Gou doesn't/can't swim.<br/>There's more to be added.</p><p>Also apologies for there being no build up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The summer sun beat down on the pink sand that the Matsuoka's had chosen as their holiday destination. Slow waves lulled against the sand, seagulls squawked in the sky & all along the beach people chatted, laughed & enjoyed the weather.  
Rin ran ahead of his family, grin plastered across his face as he galavanted into the ocean, he dived into the water, indulging in it's cool hug.  
"Onii-chaaaaaaaaaAAAaaAan!"  
The shrill screech carried across the wind as a little Gou ran after her older brother, he heard her voice muffled by the surrounding water, he attempted to surface, but was shoved back under by his sister, his arms instinctively wrapped around her & he pulled them both up above the water. Gou's laughter added to the magical atmosphere, and Rin found himself laughing along. The two splashed about in the shallow water, Gou couldn't swim, and so Rin never went to far to ensure her safety, unless he knew his parents were with them in the water.

About a hundred and fifty metres from where Gou splashed in the water, she could see a large rock that housed other children, their squeals of delight could be heard but it was still faint compared to the ones surrounding them. Gou longed to join the other children and dive off the edge with her brother. Unfortunately Gou was still only learning to swim & her confidence wasn't the greatest but her curiosity begged her to go. Gou glanced at her brother who was practicing his backstroke, she smirked, her parents were also busy setting up their belongings. 

Gou began making her way to the rock, the children's screams getting louder, and her excitement growing, she watched as an older boy with bright hair lunged outwards, his body falling briefly and she heard the slap & sting as the water made contact with his body. She struggled to keep herself afloat but she made her way closer to the rock. A couple of older girls near her were chatting about how beautiful the day was, and the excitement over boys, although Gou didn't entirely understand the appeal, apart from having a brother like Rin.  
Looking back, she could make out Rin's arms as he continued to practice his backstroke, she felt a pang in her chest, but assumed it was more excitement. Gou climbed to the top of the cliff & looked out over the ocean, she scanned the beach, finding her parents and called out to them.  
"Otōsaaaaaaan!!! Okāsaaaaaaan!!!"  
Her smile beaming, but they never turned to look, so she called to Rin, "Oniiiii-chaaaaaaaaan!"  
She watched his arms stroking through the water, "Riiiiiiiiinnn-kuuuuuuun!!!!"  
Gou watched him rise out of the water, looking around for her, he finally spotted her on the top of the rock, she waved her arms around, she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Rin was waving his arms frantically, she didn't see what he was trying to say, because she was so excited to jump off.  
The screams around her filled her body with excitement, and she made a small running attempt before she leaped into the water, the air rushed past her, and just as she made contact with the water the fear rose. She began to sink under the water, clutching for the surface, pushing out and trying to rise, but that inkling of fear that had broken through has she met the water made it harder for her to gain leverage against the pull of the water, she went to scream, but only felt the water flood into her mouth, her reflex was to cough but the water only kept forcing it's way into her lungs.  
Rin watched his sister run to leap, but he was already rushing to meet her, she hit the water and disappeared into it's deep blueness, he kept swimming towards, waiting for her to resurface, so he could scald her for swimming off without him when she was barely confident enough to swim in water above her waist. When she did resurface immediately, the urgency in his strokes heightened. His heart pumped with fear for his sister's safety, he dove down and could see her red hair flowing about her as she sank deeper, her eyes slowly closing. He scooped her up and kicked as hard he could, resurfacing quickly but what had felt like ten minutes.  
His sister's breathing was shallow, "GOU! Wake up!" He shook her, nothing, he pulled her as he swam, tears rolling down his cheeks, hot against his skin as the panic rose within him. "Okāsan! Otōsan! It's Gou! HELP!" His parents ran to his aid, shoved him to the side, as they frantically tried to save his little sister's life, his mother on the phone calling the emergency services, and his father giving CPR, a small semicircle of people began to form around the Matsuoka's & the once loud environment suddenly felt eerie.  
Rin clenched his fists at his sides, trying to control the emotions raging within him, but the hot tears continued to fall, and finally a gasp came from his sister. Rin hadn't realised he was holding his breath until he felt the surge of relief and air rush through him, his father hugged Gou close to him, and Rin edged closer to see his sister, his father looked at Rin, there was a hardness to his eyes, but his father allowed him to close the distance.  
Gou had her eyes closed, but she was breathing, and that was enough to ease Rin. 

 

Later that evening, after abruptly leaving the beach, and a trip to the hospital, Rin sat at the foot of Gou's bed. She was fast asleep, small snores came out every now and again.  
His parents had given him a stern talking to, for letting Gou escape his sight, Rin felt the guilt itch at his toes, but Gou was safe & alive, what more could he ask for?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a small accident, and Rin knew everything would be fine, his parents allowed Gou some time to recover, before they ventured back to the beach, he played with sister, and made sure he watched her closely, and every time she smiled, he felt warm inside, because he knew it was because he'd made the effort to put the smile on his sister's face. 

Late one evening, when Rin should've been asleep, he heard his parents talking about the beach, their voices sounded very concerned, and they kept talking about Gou not being ready. Acting on impulse, Rin piped in to his parents conversation, "Gou-chan will be ready for the beach!" His mother was surprised when she turned to face him, his father, on the other hand was as stern as ever. His lips were pressed tight, and his brow pulled together above his eyes. Rin dropped his eyes to the floor, "Sorry, I was just up to go to the bathroom." He dismissed himself, and heard his parents continue their whispered conversation. 

The next morning, Gou woke to see her brother peering at her from her bedroom door, "Oni-chan?"   
He stepped into her room, and inched closer to her bed, "What's the matter?" She hoisted herself up into a sitting position, as he brother joined her on her bed.   
"Do you wanna do some swimming today?"   
Gou attempted to hide her face under a tuft her maroon hair, "I guess I can always give it a try.."   
Gou was a little hesitant, but she knew how much her brother loved to swim.   
Rin smiled very small, as he crawled under her covers and gave her a hug, "Shall we try today?"   
Gou nodded, her brother leaped out of her bed, and ran out of the room, probably off to put on his togs. 

Their parents were skeptical but Gou and Rin found themselves returning to the beach, the day was hot, and the water was crisp as it lapped against the sand. Rin made no hesitation in returning to the water, he revelled in the coolness of the water, and he swam about happily.   
Gou stood at the water's edge, with an inflatable ring around her waist as an extra precaution, she watched her brother happier than ever. But no part of her wanted to be in that vast expanse that was frightful and unforgiving. She squeezed the ring, and took a step into the water, sat in it's shallowness, could feel the sand beneath her hands and legs, safe. She was safe on shore.   
"Gou-chan!" Her brother called out for her to join him, but she never did that day. Or any other day following.   
She grew to sit at the water's edge and watch, and with time she forgot what she knew of swimming and never gave it much thought again.


End file.
